The disclosure is related to the field of computer audio, including applications in audio and video conferencing.
Computer audio applications employ automated audio detection for a variety of purposes. In one example, video conferencing systems use audio detection to identify an active speaker among conference participants, and the identification of an active speaker is used to provide a visual indication of the active speaker to other participants. Such an indication may take the form of a text-based message or notification, such as “Participant X is speaking”, and/or it may involve certain treatment of windows used for displaying camera views (“web cam” feeds) from the participants. For example, the window of the current speaker may be highlighted or enlarged relative to the windows of the other participants, helping to visually guide the participants' attention to the current speaker.